coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camellia Lopez
Early Life Growing up Camellia always loved playing sports and dancing, In high school she was on the Cheerleading team and the Volleyball team. After she got out of school she surprisingly started training to be a professional wrestler. Wrestling Career When Camellia started training to be a wrestler she traveled with her brother quite a bit who introduced her to CM Punk and Samoa Joe who also trained her. After they got done Camellia wrestled on the indy's for quite a bit until meeting Jay Bradley at a Resistance Pro show with him impressed by her and offering to train her a bit. Camellia kept wrestling on the Indy's until she was approached by Al Snow in May to be in a Gut Check segment. On June 27, 2013 Camella debuted for Impact Wrestling in a Gut Check segment against TNA Developmental Talent Wendy Briscoe in a losing effort despite Aces and Eights Wes and Garrett trying to help Wendy. The next week the Judges decided that Camellia would go on to the final round to face the judges. Later that night Camellia got a No Vote from Al and Bruce Prichard and got a Yes vote from Danny Davis and Katie Borden allowing her to get the contract. After she won she was attacked behind by Sarah Veerthorne . Camellia made her debut for OVW at the July 6, 2013 Saturday Night special defeating Jessie Belle. On OVW Episode 725 she was seen backstage talking to Jay Bradley before his contract signing with him offering to show her around before Lovely Lylah came up to them and started trash talking Camellia before she challanged her to a match later that night which Camellia accepted and won. On the July 11th Edition of Impact Wrestling Camellia made her official debut against Tara which she won with a roll up, after the match she was attacked by Sarah. On OVW Episode 726 Camellia defeated OVW Women's Champion Janica Szantyr in a non title match after Janica interrupted her talking to Jay and challenged her to a match. On the July 18th Destination X Edition of Impact Wrestling Camellia answered Alicia Smedley's Challenge to face her for the TNA Knockouts X Division Championship which Camellia won with a roll up. After the match Katie presented her with a new Knockouts X Division Championship belt. On OVW Episode 727 Camellia was out with the rest of the Femme Fatale's wanting a shot at the OVW title with her reasons being that she has a non title victory over Janica and she is the current TNA Knockouts X Division Champion. On the July 25th Edition of Impact Wrestling she was in a backstage segment with Chelsea Benoit before being interrupted by Sarah. On January 17, 2014 Camellia was asked and granted her release from TNA in order to sign a contract with WWE. Personal Life Camellia is the younger sister of Shield Member Seth Rollins. When she got into Wrestling she decided that she wanted to follow a different path than her brother who she loves very much. She is also currently dating fellow Gut Check winner Jay Bradley. Since age 18 Camellia has been a Vegan Finishing Moves *Blackout (Running Pushing Stomp) *Diving High Knee *Blackout Version 2 (Corkscrew 450 Splash) *Paroxysm (Swinging lifted inverted DDT) *TessDown (Larat) Title Reigns/Accomplishments Title Reigns *1 Time TNA Knockouts X Division Champion Accomplishments *TNA Gut Check Winner 2013 Entrance Music *Unhinged (Angelina Love's Old Theme) by Dale Oliver (TNA Theme) *Wish by Nine Inch Nails (OVW Theme) Twitter Account Camellia's Twitter account is @WWESarahRollins. She mostly uses it to post pictures, Update her fans on what she's doing and talk to her friends and Family on there. It was @OfficialTessaBlack but she changed it when she got her WWE Name. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's